Errors in computer programs are typically addressed outside the environment (e.g., the user interface (“UI”)) of the program. For example, when running a computer program, a user may encounter an error in a data object. In response to the error, the computer program may halt execution and advise the user of the error. In doing so, the computer program may exit from the program's environment (e.g., UI) and force the user to address the error in a different environment (e.g., another UI). This other environment may be unfamiliar to the user, making it difficult to correct the error and return to the main program. Also, halting execution of the computer program can be a disadvantage, particularly if it halts processing of data objects that do not contain errors.